Till Death Do Us Part
by Kaye Swan
Summary: Kate finally opened up to Castle, telling him she loves him. Now that they are together, they need to keep it a secret from their colleagues at NYPD. Are they up for the task, or does someone find out?
1. Chapter 1

**So.. after a long time of thinking, I've decided to make a FanFic where Rick and Kate ARE together. If you know my other Castle FanFic, you know they aren't together there, and never will be. But after watching Always, we all know the truth about that.**

**I hope you like it!**

_**Ps. I don't write long chapters, so don't kill me!**_

* * *

_**Till Death Do Us Part**_

It's a warm summer day, and Rick and Kate are having lunch in a fine restaurant. Rick is looking at all the people walking by. "Find anything interesting?" Kate looks up from her plate when she sees Castle watching every move people take. "No not really, the most interesting person is sitting right across me." Kate giggles. "If I'm so interesting, why look for strangers?" Kate looked worried now. Castle normally has all her attention. It took 4 years for her to finally realize she loves him, and now that they are together, she felt a distance. "It's just… I don't want to lose you again. So if I see anything or anyone suspicious, I will protect you." Castle looks serious. "I'm a cop, I can take care of myself. And besides, I'm the one with the gun. What will you do when someone actually will attack me?" She has a point. What will he do if that day comes? He has seen enough from his years with NYPD. A bomb in Kate's apartment, and nothing he could do. Pushed into the river, nothing he could do. She almost died so many times, and she was the one getting herself out of it. "I don't know, actually." Kate had made her point. "But it's sweet, so thank you." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He did the same and knocked over him glass of water. "Damnit!" Kate looked up and saw the water stain on his shirt. "Now I have to change." He wiped his shirt as dry as possible. "I will come with you." She looked serious, but Castle on the other hand. "Okay."  
They stood up and Castle paid the bill and left some money on the table. They got in to the Ferrari and Castle drove home. Alexis wasn't home, so he had nothing to worry about. Even Martha was out. He hadn't told them yet, so he had to be cautious!  
When Castle opened the door, the apartment looked empty. Alexis had gone to college a few days ago. And Martha… He didn't know what she was doing. She's a grown woman so he didn't have to watch every move she made.  
Kate looked around and walked to the bedroom. "What color shirt do you want?" she yelled.  
Castle joined her. "What about…" He didn't finished his sentence. He unbuttoned Kate's blouse and it fell on the floor. "Oops," he smiled. Kate didn't stop him, so he continued. He kissed her, and followed his way down. Her neck, her chest, the scar. He looked up, but Kate was silent. So he continued again. He unbuttoned her pants, picked her up, and laid her down on the bed. She kisses him and runs her hands through his hair. Now she was unbuttoning his shirt and pants. His hands rubbed against her waist and her hands rubbed against his back. She was enjoying it. He was enjoying it. When he takes of her bra, he looks at the scar, left by the bullet where he told her he loved her. When she recovered she always said she didn't remember. But after all, she did. She had a build a high and thick wall around her. Castle made it come down, even after 4 years. She finally opened up to him. She finally gave in. She had come to him to tell him she loved him. She almost died and all she could thing of was him, Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

He touches the scar with his fingers, and kisses it. He looks up to Kate. She was looking back at him approving his moves. When they both are totally naked, Castle enters Kate's body, with up and down movements. She was moaning and her body was moving.  
Then, her phone rang. Kate looked up and Castle laid next to her, for her to pick up her phone. "I'm sorry," she said before she picked up. Castle gave her a look to let her know it's okay. When she saw who called, she looked shocked. She looked back at Castle. "It's the precinct." She picked up the phone. "Beckett." The other voice at the other end was from Ryan. "It's Ryan."  
"What do you want?" It sounded more mean then she wanted it to sound, but she couldn't help it. She resigned from the precinct, so she didn't know the reason why he was calling her.  
"I just wanted to know if you were okay, after…" He stopped. It was quiet for a moment. "After what?" Even Castle could hear she sounded mad. Ryan betrayed her. At least, it felt that way. He told Gates what her plan was. But after all, if it wasn't for Ryan, she wouldn't be alive right now. Ryan grabbed her arm just in time! Gates put both Beckett as Esposito on administrative leave, but Beckett chose to resign. "Look, I know you're mad at me, but you have to know I saved your life."  
"As what cost?" Ryan knew where Kate was talking about. Even he knew she resigned, like the whole precinct knew. "Look, I don't have time for this." Without telling him goodbye, she hung up.  
She looked up to Castle who still looked at her. "What did he want?" Castle asked. Kate was quiet for a moment. "He called to ask me how I was doing."  
"Why didn't just tell him you are fine?"  
"I'm just too mad at him."  
"It's now his fault you resigned. Gates put you and Esposito on administrative leave. That other choice was all yours."  
And at that point, she knew Castle was right. It was her choice to resign, not Ryan's. But it was his fault Gates knew where she was up to.  
"Come here," Castle said, pulling on her arm to get her close.  
"If you regret your choice, just call Gates and ask for your job back. I know you live for being a cop. And I will respect your choice, whatever you decide. I fell in love with who you are, as a cop, or something else." Kate smiled. "At that point it seemed like a good idea, but at this point, I'm not so sure anymore." And Castle knew that. She acted different.  
"Then do as I told you and call Gates." He grabbed her phone, looked up the number and pressed the call button. He reached her the phone. It was now up to her. Would she hand up, or tell Gates what Castle just told her?


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Gates picked up: "Gates." She didn't know who was calling. "It's Kaye Beckett, sir." It was quiet for a moment. "What do you want Beckett?" Gates sounded angry. But in the back of her mind, she knew why Kate was calling. She was a driven detective, and she resigned. Gates thought it wouldn't be for long. "I.. I want my job back, sir."  
"I wondered how long it would take you." Kate looked with a weird face at Castle. He didn't know what was said at the other end of the line, so he had no idea why she looked at him so weird. "I love my job, and I regret my decision. "  
"I thought so. Come down to the precinct later the day." Gates hung up the phone and Kate did as well. She looked at Castle for a while. "And…?" he asked her. "She wants me to come down. The precinct I mean." Castle had a smile on his face. "That's great!" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I guess." Late was flabbergasted and didn't know what to do. Castle in the other hand, did. "So, where were we?" He had a smirk on his face when Kate looked his way. He made Kate laugh. That was what she needed, after all those ups and downs in her life. No other man could make her happy, not the way Castle did. How could she have waited so long? Why did it took her four years? She realized for a long time, but she gave in after four years. She was afraid to get hurt again. She lost her mother once, and she didn't want to lose another loved one, not again.  
She snuggled up to Castle and rested her head against his chest. "I love you." Castle kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you too." He replied, softly. He never thought he would hear those words from her, first. He always thought he was the first one to really admit it. After she's been shot, she always lied to him, telling him she didn't know. But what she didn't know was that Castle was there when she told someone in the interrogation room she remembers every second of it. That she's been shot and that she knew exactly what happened. The wall she had could up was too high to knock down. Or even to climb over it and made her realize what she just said.  
She looked up at him and kissed him. She was longing for his body to touch hers. She was ready to make love to him. He replied her kiss. He planted his hand in her neck and rubbed her ear. His other hand was rubbing her thigh. Her hand was running through his hair, and the other one rested on his back. She felt something, and she knew exactly what it was. She knew what would happen now. They would make love, and she would enjoy every minute of it.  
When he did his move, Kate moaned. It was a guilty pleasure to make love to him. He was so gentle. So tender. She would never have to be afraid he would hurt her. She is what he wanted, and she knew that, when he made love to her. Her body moved around the bed as Castle made his up and down movements, again. But this time, there was no interruption. No phone calls, no daughter or mother barging in on them. Not like the first time, when she had to hide in the closet. She made sure she didn't agree with that and threw a pillow at his head.  
Then, she rolled on top of him. He looked at her. He could see her naked body. Her thin waist, her breasts, her scars. But he didn't care. He loved her, with or without the scars.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! And, as you know, I don't write long chapters, so please forgive me for that! But I will reward you with a Christmas Special soon!**

* * *

When Kate dressed herself, Castle was making her coffee in the kitchen. He would bring her coffee every morning to see her smile, but since they spend the morning in bed, he made her afternoon coffee. He would still see a smile on her face anyway.  
When Kate walked in fully dressed she looked at Castle. "Thank you," she said. Castle looked surprised. "For what?" Castle had no idea where she was talking about. "For last night. For being you." Castle had waited until she was ready. Until she came to him. After almost being killed, she saw the light. That she loved him. She did for a while. When their car sank to the bottom of the canal, she was scared. Castle was finding her fun, but when she called his name and didn't got a reply, she didn't held on either. She knew she couldn't live with Castle dead, so she would end up dead herself. Luckily for them both, good things happen. And one of the good things back then, was Castle being able to find the gun and shoot their way out.  
"No problem," he said with his famous smirk on his face. He reached out a cup of coffee and Kate took the cup from him, with a light touch. "I don't want anyone to find out, not yet. I want to keep you for myself a little longer. In secrecy." Kate agreed because she wanted the same thing. And, when she got back to NYPD they have to keep it a secret. Gates couldn't find out. Ryan and Esposito weren't the problem. She knew they would keep their mouth shut. "I have to go," she said. Castle didn't argue, because he knew she would ask for her job back when she got to the station. "See you soon." He planted a kiss on her lips and let her go. "Good luck," he said with a soft touch in his voice.  
When Kate arrived at NYPD she walked straight to Gates office. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply to come in.  
"Detective Beckett," Gates said. She looked strict, like she always looked. She made them call her sir. They had to get used do that. Calling a woman sir wasn't something you would say every day.  
"Sir," Kate replied. She had a guilty look on her face. She knew what she did was wrong. Going after the man who killed her mother, alone. Without back-up. If it wasn't for Ryan, she might be dead.  
"I came her to ask my job back." She cut straight to the point.  
"I thought so." Gates gave her the change to explain. But she didn't. Gates knew Kate.  
"So, do I have my job back?" Gates stared at her. Her face, blank. No emotion.  
"Under one condition," she said. "Look, you're a great detective, but you have the intention to bend the rules. Montgomery warned me for that." Kate sighed. Kate did things by the book, but occasionally she bend the rules. Knowing what the consequences are. But she didn't care. "I know I crossed the line." Kate knew this would persuade Gates, but not this time. "You have your job back, but I will put you on administrative duty. And, you have to complete your probation." Kate nodded. "Thank you sir."


End file.
